The Last Rose
by The Forgotten Promise
Summary: And so, he left a note behind with a plastic rose, 'I will love you till the last rose dies.' After reading the note, she went to the Sakura Tree to find her knight, just to find him kissing another girl, and not just some sluts, it was her best friend.
1. The first rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_And so, _

_he left a note behind with a plastic rose, _

'_**I will love you till the last rose dies,'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.:~The first Rose~ Black Rose :.**

**~第一のバラ ~ 黒のバラ~**

Rain poured down mercilessly as the small figure near the academy's gate fell down. She was cloaked in a black coat and was bloodstained.

'_Just a little bit more,'_ she thought as she stood up and reached to academy's grounds with her last bit of strength. She fainted as the guard neared her.

"Oi, miss, oi, wake up, wake up," the guard said, trying to wake the girl up by slapping her face numerous of times. "HAYATE!! OI!!!!!! HERE!!!!!! SOMEONE FAINTED HERE!!!" He shouted at the near-by guard to help him. As the guard heard him, he fastened his pace towards the guard and the unconscious girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(In the faculty room)**

"Ah~ what should we do to her?" asked Narumi as he saw the figure on the bench, totally soaked.

"Um…. Let's get rid of her cloak first," suggested Serina.

She got rid of her black coat just to find her all bloody and wearing a black spaghetti top with a black mini skirt. She has a matching black rose "neck-bangle" and a bangle on her. Just then, the girl regained consciousness and stared at Serina.

"What are you doing to me?" asked the girl coldly.

"N-nothing, I see your soaked and I'm afraid that you would get a cold-" explained Serina.

"Oh sorry…" she apologized.

"And how did you get your wound?" asked Serina.

"Nothing… just met some AAO bastards on the way…by the way, where am I?" she asked.

"You're in Gakuen Alice, my dear, and do you have an alice?" said Narumi, activating his alice.

"F.Y.I, I'm not going to be affected like that." She said as she turned her to other teachers, ignoring the now-crying Narumi. "I am Sakura Mikan from Alice Academy in the America Branch. Code name's Black Rose, I'm here for a special mission. I have the nullification alice, S.E.C alice, barrier, ice, and healing. Nice to meet you." She smiled a little.

'_Black Rose? Isn't that the top assassin in the America Branch who was rumored to kill without a sound????? Despite how powerful she is… she's actually quite cute with that smile on…"_ everyone thought as the male teachers blushed a little.

"Ok, you'll be attending class tomorrow, you should be a special star and in the dangerous ability class. Please go to your room and rest for a bit. Your uniform will be sent tomorrow morning. And anyways, should we send for Imai san to heal you?" Narumi asked.

"No thank you, I can heal myself, so, I'm going to excuse myself for now," she said as she teleported herself to her room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(In Mikan's room)**

Mikan went around her enormous room and found her room extremely fascinating. It was mainly two colors – black and purple. She first healed her self before exploring her new room. Her living room was black and purple checkered and has a couch, a glass table, a plasma TV, a grand crystal chandelier and a black cat … - WAIT! BLACK CAT?!

Mikan immediately rushed towards the black cat with her eyes glimmering.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! SOOOOO CUUUTEEEEEE!!!" she said as she hug the cat to her chest as the cat rubbed her head to her neck. She found a note on the cat's collar.

'_Dear Sakura san,_

_This is a gift given by the middle-school principal; she hopes you'll enjoy your stay here. This cat is all yours now, so you could bring it back to America if you like._

_Love,_

_Narumi.'_

'_I'll name him Kuro then…'_

She carried her cat as she continued exploring the room.

There was a mini kitchen in the living room too. It has a refrigerator, pans, and a stove.

She went to her bedroom, just to find a king-sized bed with purple covers and white bed sheets, the pillow sheets were both lavender colored. It has a drawer and a black lampshade beside the bed. There was a big closet with a mirror inside and a black and white zebra-lined mat on the floor. The walls were baby purple with dark purple dots.

She went into the bathroom, which was in her bedroom, and it has a toilet (of course), a bathtub, shower, washing basin and a small rubbish bin. The mirror in there was framed with golden frames and it's just… WONDERFUL!!

Mikan did a twirl as she falls to her bed and laughed a little at how klutzy she was and fell asleep with Kuro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(The next day)**

Narumi went into the classroom as he silenced the chaotic class.

"Class, there will be a new transfer student today, be nice to her~" he said in a sing-song voice.

He gestured Mikan in as all the boys had heart-shaped eyes. Her flowing brunette hair, her clear hazel eyes, her hour glass figure and her goddess-like features.

"I'm Sakura Mikan from the Alice Academy America Branch, and I was transferred here for some special reasons. I have the nullification alice, S.E.C alice, barrier, ice, and healing. I'm a special star and in the dangerous ability class, nice to meet you." She smiled a little.

The class gasped for someone who could have so many alices.

"Mikan," Hotaru suddenly stood up, her eyes forming a little bit of tears. "Mikan, is it you?"

Mikan's eyes soften at the sight of the inventor. "Hotaru, it's me," she said as the inventor rushed to Mikan and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you…" "Me too…"

Narumi cleared his throat and end the reunion of the two.

"So, Mikan chan will be partnered up with Natsume kun, Ruka kun, please tell him when he arrives," Narumi pointed out, and Ruka nodded. "Are there any questions about Mikan chan?"

Someone raised her hand.

"Hai, Sumire chan?" he said.

"I was wondering… WHY CAN THIS BITCH SIT AND BE PARTNERS WITH NATSUME KUN??" she said snobbishly and walked towards Mikan.

Mikan whispered in her ear dangerously. "Do you have a problem with that? Su-mi-re cha-n? And to consider that I have much much MORE alices than you have, what do you have? Cat-dog alice. Pfft. Do you wanna taste my alices?" she formed an ice dagger out of nowhere and neared it to her neck.

Sumire gulped.

"N-no problem at all, Sa-sakura san…" she whimpered. "Good, then be the good girl you are and return back to your seat." Mikan said as Sumire reached her own seat while shivering.

Just then, our fire caster arrived. Mikan's eyes widen.

'_I-it's him, why do I have to –'_ Mikan thought as she shook her head furiously.

Mikan looked at him and looked at Narumi to confirm is that Hyuuga Natsume. Narumi nodded.

Mikan walked towards Natsume, smiled a little before extending her arm to shake hands with Natsume.

"Nice to meet you, you're Hyuuga Natsume, am I right?" she said. "I'm Sakura Mikan, I'll be your partner for this term."

Natsume looked at her interestingly.

"And F.Y.I, Hyuuga kun, I'm not a stinkin' fan girl of yours, don't go and think that all females were fans of yours, jerk with a big ego," she said while smiling her angelic smile.

'_DEVIL!! SHE'S DEFINITELY THE DEVIL!!!" _the class thought.

Mikan twirled and walked away from him to sit next to Ruka.

"Sakura Mikan," he voiced out, making Mikan to stop. She turned towards him with a smile.

"What is it?" she asked sweetly.

Natsume lit a fireball.

"I challenge you to a duo." He stated.

The class watched interestingly at the two strongest alice users on earth verbal fighting. They were pretty much sure that they sensed electricity between them.

"Little boy, you don't know who you're challenging." Mikan smirked a little.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, _Polka_," he smirked too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

**Okay….. sorry but this idea has haunted me for like a few days and I've decided to write it down… sorry for making a new story instead of updating… Anyways.. I think this chapter sucked…. No idea why…… it's women instinct…….. Please dun go yelling at me for how it sucked and stuffs like that, I know, this crappy thing sucked.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. The second rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_And so, _

_he left a note behind with a plastic rose, _

'I will love you till the last rose dies,'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Last chapter:**_

_The class watched interestingly at the two strongest alice users on earth verbal fighting. They were pretty much sure that they sensed electricity between them._

"_Little boy, you don't know who you're challenging." Mikan smirked a little._

"_Oh yeah? Bring it on,__Polka," he smirked too._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.:~The second Rose ~ Purple Rose :.**

** 2番目のバラ ~ 紫のバラ  
**

'_Polka?'_ She stopped and thought for quite a while. '_Hmm… polka… polka?? Not my bag, not my clip, not my socks or shoes, not my panti- ARGHHH!!!! IT'S MY PANTIES!!!!!!!!!' _she shouted in her thoughts. '_Kokoro Yome!_' she turned to Koko, _'Read. His. Mind. I don't care if you'll get burn or something, I'll protect you from that, JUST READ HIS EFFING MINDDD!!!'_ she ordered as Koko nodded and looked intensely at Natsume.

Natsume was now smirking due to Mikan's embarrassed (Actually, it's red due to anger) face.

'_Hn, Polka, never thought that you'll be this interesting. No girl on earth had ever caught my attention like this, especially with your panties…_' he smirked widely.

"WHAT?! SAKURA SAN, IT'S YOUR PAN-" Koko was stopped by an ice dagger and a cold glare.

"Yome, what were you about to say?" she said dangerously as she neared the dagger to his throat.

"N-n-nothing…" he sweated.

He sat down as he sighed.

"Mikan san, let's ignore him and go," suggested Hotaru.

Mikan nodded, "After school, Northern Forest," she told Natsume and she teleported both Hotaru and herself to her room not bother looking if Natsume agree or something.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Natsume, are you sure? You just came back from a mission and so…" Ruka asked worriedly to the lad leaning against the Sakura tree, exhausted from the C-level mission given by Persona. He got a huge slash on his arm and a small cut on his chest.

Natsume suddenly smirked and stood up, "Of course, I'm not going to be looked down by a simple girl like her,"

Ruka sighed, "Anyways, why did you even bother to ask her for a duel? You see, she has so many alices and you only got the fire alice…"

"Because I want to test her." Natsume cut off him. "And she's the first girl not drooling over my looks,"

"But Imai san also –" Ruka said.

"Ruka, you have to get your brained checked, all you think was that Imai just now, weren't you? And of course, Imai also…"

Ruka blushed crimson red. "W-why did you-"

"Why did I know?" Natsume shrugged. "Best friends instinct."

Natsume went to take a shower to clear his wounds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Outside Natsume's window aka top of Sakura Tree)**

"So he's hurt… then…" A person's voice said as she formed an ice rose with a green alice stone inside the petals on her palm and attached a note on it and put it on his bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsume came out of the shower and found an ice rose with an alice stone and a note.

"_Dear pervert,_

_I heard that you're hurt so I'm gonna postpone the duel to next week, please heal yourself with the alice stone too. _

_From._

_Sakura Mikan"_

Natsume smirked.

'_So she DID care for me…_' he thought as he got the alice stone in his palm.

The alice stone suddenly glowed as he felt his body was filled with energy.

'_Cool,_' he thought as he tied a string around the stone and wore it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(That night)

"So, Hotaru, what's with your personality?" asked Mikan in her PJs and ate her milk pudding. Apparently, the two best friends were having a sleepover.

Hotaru's eyes soften as she gave Mikan her hand, Mikan seemed to understand what she's trying to do and took her hand to read her memory and thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Hotaru's memory and thoughts)

_This is when I'm eight and entered the academy for the first time… _Narrated Hotaru's voice.

_A little girl with a smile etched on her face skipped into the academy as she held Narumi's hand tight._

"Sensei, where are we going?"_ asked the little Hotaru sweetly._

_Narumi smiled and said, "_Well, we're going to meet your new classmates~_"_

_Hotaru seemed so excited that she ran faster and Narumi ran after her. The two arrived at the classroom panting hardly._

"Minna, this is Imai Hotaru chan, please be nice to her ne~_" he introduced as he signaled Hotaru to continue._

"GOOD MORNING! My name is Imai Hotaru and I'm six!! I have the invention alice. Nice to meet you!" _Hotaru said happily as she smiled widely._

_Narumi smiled at the little girl and he told Hotaru to sit next to a certain blonde._

"HI!"_ she said to her new seatmate._

"Hi, I hope you'll like the academy. My name is Nogi Ruka, nice to meet you…_" Ruka said._

_This is how we met… but unfortunately…_ Hotaru voiced out.

"RUKA RUKAAA!!!"_ shouted a certain raven-haired eleven-year-old._

_Ruka turned his head but he got an annoyed look on his face._

"What?_" he asked annoyingly._

"LOOK!!"_ she said, pointing at her palm._

_It was a very beautiful glass seashell._

"Well, this is an invention I made just now… It's a mind-reading machine!!!! When you put it near your ear and look at the person whom you wanted to read his/her mind, the seashell will voice out his/her thoughts then!!"_ she said cheerfully. "_Why don't I try it on you first??"

_She said as she placed the seashell near her ears when suddenly…_

_PAMM!_

_The seashell was broke into pieces with Ruka's bangs hiding his eyes._

"Stop. Stop doing that. Don't you know that I've hated you since the first day I saw you? I'm just being nice due to Narumi sensei's orders. Now that he isn't even my homeroom teacher so just **get lost**,_" he said darkly as he glared at her. "_I don't even know why you don't know… I mean, everyone can see that it's all fake. Our friendship. My kindness. You're just too innocent to see that."

_Hotaru looked at the remaining fragments of the seashell. She made it just for him to treasure it, but now it's broken._

"Ru… Ruka…"_ she trembled. _"KIRAIIIII!!" _and with that, she ran away._

_***Kirai equals to I hate you. ***_

_But unfortunate to Hotaru, she can't see the following scene._

_Ruka's eyes widen as he realized what just happened._

"No.. no… it's not like that… HOTARU!!" _He shouted. But she couldn't hear it already._

_Laughs were heard behind the bush._

_A middle-school student held Yuu up high._

"That's what you get when you mess with us, you two brats." _With that, they left laughing and smirking in victory._

"Go-gomene, Ruka kun… I-I…" _Yuu said._

_Ruka smiled bitterly._

"That's okay…"_ he told Yuu, and whispered. _"It's okay…"

_**Back to Hotaru's thoughts.**_

_Now that I know the truth, I'm not that little girl everyone knew any more. I became an emotionless Ice Queen. I'm not that Imai Hotaru everyone knew any more, instead, I'm the up-graded Imai Hotaru who's clever and emotionless. I'll show him, I'll show everyone that I'm not that naïve and stupid._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikan's eyes soften after reading her mind. Hotaru's bangs covered her violet eyes.

"Hotaru…" she whispered.

Her eyes widen at the sight of her best friend's tears flowing on her flawless face. She immediately embraced her and hushed her.

"Shhh, Hotaru, it's okay… everything's okay…" she said. _'For now, I guess…_'

"Mikan…" Hotaru whimpered as she cried more in her chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(The next morning)**

"Hotaru…" someone interrupted the ice queen as she was fiddling with her inventions. She looked up just to find aqua eyes looking at her.

"R-ruka…" she stuttered. She immediately put her stuffs down and rushed out of the room.

"HOTARU, NO WAITT!" he shouted a he ran after her.

The two talked and Hotaru cried and they hugged at last. The two entered the classroom together, hand in hand and smile to each other.

'_Everything's going to be alright. I can see that. Now, about the fire caster…'_ Mikan thought as she laid on her chair and looked at the scene out of the window. '_I guess I don't have enough time after all…_' She sighed as she stared at the natural beauty.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okies, so how's this chappie? And I'm very sorry to tell you guys that I may not be able to update "Assassin x assassin", but if I got time tmr, I'll try my best to do so. If you didn't read the note in "The child prodigy", I'm going to tell you guys that I can't update this coming Monday to Friday (18th – 22 nd May) since I'm in the Outward Bound School. Wish me luck please and visit the poll in my profile please~~ THANKS!!!!

P.S - The color of the rose of each chapter's title have a special meaning, it's either about the person or the thing or the event. You could check it out if you like...


End file.
